A New Age
by Krika1119
Summary: Set sixteen years after the events of inFamous: Second Son, two brothers, sons of Delsin Rowe, will set off on a journey that will help prove to the rest of the world that Conduits are good, but they will face challenges, especially since one of them doesn't have a power.
1. New Beginnings

Krika: What is up guys, Krika here bringing you an inFamous inspired fanfic.

Jake: And I'm the main character, Jake Rowe.

Krika: And you heard that right folks, he is the son of Delsin Rowe, the hero of Seattle.

Jake: And just to make sure you guys aren't confused, this is after the events of the hero ending of inFamous: Second Son.

Krika: Yeah, let's start it off then.

Jake: Krika1119 doesn't own inFamous.

* * *

**Hi, my name's Jake Rowe and I'm sixteen years old, and yeah you heard my last name right, Rowe, as in Delsin Rowe, hero of Seattle, I'm his son, and my mother is Fetch Walker, the neon girl of Seattle, I'm Akomish, same as my father and my uncle, Reggie Rowe, may he rest in peace, anyway, this is sixteen years after the events in Seattle, where my father beat the crap out of the D.U.P. and drove them out of there, and revealing of who Augustine really was, but enough about me, let's just get on with my story.**

* * *

**(Jake's POV) (Fish Cannery Rooftops)**

"And done, heh, best piece of art I made yet," I had just finished up tagging a billboard on the roof of the main building of the cannery, and it was pretty awesome, well, was until I heard the sirens of the cops, "ah crap, better make my escape, and I know just where to sneak off to," my plan was to sneak off the rooftop by going through the skylight that was near the billboard, sneak through the building, and head on home, sounds simple if you aren't getting tailed by a cop, which happens a bit if you're the son of a well known tagger.

I managed to get into the building through the skylight, which means phase one of my brilliant plan is done, now for stage two of my plan, "Heh, so far so good, now to find the way out," I couldn't go through the front door, the police are going to be there, so I need to go out the back door entrance, and I have to go through a gauntlet of jumps and climbs, a gauntlet I've been through before.

"Hey! Open up the door right now, this is the police!", just my luck, the cops catch on quick to my plans, but no matter, I'll be gone before they even notice it, "Alright, alright, I'm coming officer and-Jake? What the heck are you doing here?", I sighed in frustration, it was Phil, the new manager of the cannery after Betty passed away, "Really not the time Phil, I need to get out of here fast," I didn't tell him of what I was doing before I got in here, I didn't want him getting worried of my actions either, "Okay, I'll stall him, but you better be out of here and back home, you hear me?", I nodded in response, I didn't stick around long enough and try to sneak out when the cop is in the building, I needed to get out fast.

* * *

**(Back of the Building)**

After getting out the cannery through the back door, stage two was done, now for the hard part, getting through the gauntlet of parkour as I like to call it, "Oh boy, hopefully I learned enough freerunning to get past this," my freerunning skills aren't as good as my father's, but they're average, "Okay Jake, deep breath, and let's do this," I got my running start as I jumped from one pole from the next of the ruined pier, I still don't know the story of how that happened, but whatever, "woah, woah, phew close one," I was an inch away from falling into the water, and I'm not ready for a bath just yet.

After finally getting through the obstacle course, I was at the longhouse, "Heh, that wasn't so bad, now, time to set up an alibi, god knows I need one before I head home," I was just about to head into the building until I was stopped by my brother, who just so happened to be a cop, "hey, Rick, how's it going big bro? Ehehe," I got real nervous real quick, my brother is always strict on what I do, I never get to do anything fun while I'm with him.

"Good grief Jake, you have any idea how embarrassed I am arresting my own brother, time and time again?", there he goes again, he's going to start some kind of speech about how I should change my actions, "Yeah well, tough luck bro, I have talents that I need to show to the world," I was then responded with Rick face-palming, "Talents?! What talents, all you do is tag billboards and anything that you think of, that is not talent, it's mischief," and there goes Rick starting a speech again, he's always boring, "Spare me the lecture Rick, let's just go home, mom and dad are probably worried about us," Rick nodded in agreement, luckily Rick got his driver's licsence, Rick is a year older than me, so he's my big brother, and also he's a big pain when it comes to me tagging stuff.

* * *

**(Rick's POV)**

I swear, I hate being related to Jake, I may be his brother, but even I have to deal with his crap, and I have been for four years straight, but he is my younger brother, and I have to look after him, but even I have to agree that his artistic skills as a tagger impress even me, "Look man, I really don't know why you just bring me down once I tag even the smallest of things, it's who I am, don't try to change that," Jakob was lecturing me for the first time, I saw this coming though, "I'm not telling you to change the way you are, I'm just saying that you need to find something better to do than besides tagging stuff, it's getting old," I noticed that Jake basically copied that last part quietly, I shook my head in response as we drove up to our house, our mother and father were waiting outside as well, oh boy.

"I see that you have gotten yourself in trouble again Jake," our father said before chuckling a bit, "reminds me of the time I was your age, and I can tell that you tagged the billboard on the top of the fish cannery, yeah I did that once, when your uncle Reggie was still around," that's the one topic we don't talk about much, the topic about our uncle Reggie, who died in Seattle during the D.U.P. occupation, the one that our father, Delsin Rowe, ended, "Huh, I guess your personality rubbed off on my dad," Jake stated, our father was a tagger sixteen years ago, and he is also a Conduit, a human who have the power to manipulate a certain element, our father got the smoke ability at first, but then he met Fetch and Eugene, Fetch had the ability to control neon while Eugene had the ability to control video, and then came the time he got the concrete power from Augustine, the ex-D.U.P. president.

After the events in Seattle, our father discovered the origins of the conduits, as well as a Conduit hero named Cole Macgrath, also known as the 'Demon of New Marais', he was a conduit that controlled electricity, and he mastered it pretty easily, it is still unknown of how the Conduits came back after those events in New Marais, but they came back for a reason.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

During dinner, me and my dad were discussing about conduit powers, as well as certain conduits that can tap into another power, just by making physical contact with what is called a 'prime' conduit, someone who gets their powers naturally, "I think I can understand of why you're teaching me on the topic of certain kinds of conduits dad, it's because you weren't a conduit until you met Hank," Hank was the smoke power Conduit that my father met, when all the Conduits were considered Bio-terrorists, which is very insulting, "Yeah, if I hadn't met him, I wouldn't be the most awesome hero alive," I chuckled a bit, he was right, he was an awesome hero, only one odd alias he had was 'The Smoker', which was a bit ridiculous, but he did control smoke through most of his journey.

"Also tell me, what ever happened to that old vest you wore that had the two crows on it with the star in the middle?", I asked my father this because he did have a vest that symbolized of who he was, "Oh yeah that, well I guess if you want, I could give it to you," this got me excited, wearing that vest could get people to know that I'm not some punk kid, that would definitely get me a date, "Really? Thanks dad!", my dad walked out of the room for a moment and came out with a vest, "Here it is, wear it with pride Jake, wearing this vest means you're representing the Rowe family, and also, make sure to stay out of trouble," we paused for a moment before bursting out laughing, staying out of trouble isn't both mine or my father's strong suit.

"You two are definitely father and son, you guys have the same personality," my mother has always been the one that knew my father the most, I mean, she did 'give' him her neon powers, "Jake has a bit too much of your personality dad, I wonder what will happen if he finds his power?", there goes buzz kill Rick again, he always has some way to kill the mood, but he did have a point on the power topic, me and him aren't even sure who's going to get a power, and who isn't, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Krika: And there is chapter one of my inFamous story.

Jake: Let's hope this goes well.

Rick: I just hope you don't get a destructive power Jake.

Jake: Oh come on! Why are you still 'buzz kill Rick'?

Rick: I'm just saying.

Krika: Calm down you two, anyway, review and don't flame!

Delsin: Or I will use my smoke powers on you!


	2. Powers Awakened

Krika: Hey guys, Krika here again bringing you chapter two of A New Age.

Jake: Which one of us gets an awesome power?

Rick: And who doesn't?

Krika: All will be revealed my friends, disclaimer Rick!

Rick: Krika1119 doesn't own inFamous.

* * *

**(Rick's POV)**

It was late at night when I was thinking over of who is going to get a power and who isn't out of me and my brother, I could imagine Jake using his powers for mischief and trouble, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that since he was entrusted with the family vest, "Oh man, I hope I get a power instead of Jake, I mean, that would be extra trouble for me if he controlled something dangerous," I was talking to myself as well, I have no idea what power either of us could unlock, and I'm not sure if it is a really harmless, or really volatile power, I guess I'll need to wait 'till morning.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and then I notice Jake asleep on the couch, "Uh, Jake? You alright little brother?", and as quick as a flash, Jake was up and wide awake, "Oh, hey Rick, yeah I'm fine, just you know, late-night tagging is all," he wasn't joking about the late-night tagging part, he would sometimes sneak out of the house and tag stuff at night, since this is the only time I'm off duty, that and vacations and days off, he can get away with it, "You did that again?! Ugh, I keep telling you to not do that, I mean, you can't see in the dark!", I was lecturing once again at my brother, he got a bit bored and walked off to the kitchen to get some breakfast, I just gave up and went into the kitchen as well.

"So, what do you want for breakfast, bro?", Jake was a bit of a cook in the house, and pretty good one too, "Ah, just some eggs would be fine," Jake usually knows how I like my eggs cooked, "Right on it bro, let's see here, have this here and-AHH! WOAH!", I looked to see that Jake caught his sleeve on fire, oh man, "Holy crap dude! What the heck did you do?!", I went to get the fire extinguisher, but when I came back, Jake wasn't on fire anymore, and he had this dumbfounded look on his face, "what happened to the fire?", I didn't get a response for a whole minute, "I...I absorbed it...I-I drained it," this got me interested, only one thing to ask, "Well, try doing something that might impress me, c'mon, you are my younger brother after all."

He nodded slowly in response, we went outside to look for something to test to see if Jake actually got a power or not, "Hey Rick, how about this sheet of metal? Seems like we could use this," I observed the piece of metal carefully, after I was done, I set it on a dead tree stump, "Alright, try firing off a few shots at that," my younger brother nodded in response, and got in a place, "Alright, I can do this, I can do this", and right at that moment his right hand lit up in flames and he got this determined look on his face, "I can do this!", and right there, he just fired off a flaming shot straight at the thin sheet of metal, melting most of it in the process, my brother is a conduit now, and he got the most destructive ability you can think of.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

I couldn't believe of what I just did, "I'm a Conduit now, heh, I am a Conduit now!", I was cheering my butt off, and loud enough of where both mom and dad came out at the same time, "What's going on out here? We heard some cheering, and someone yelling that they're a Conduit now," I looked at my dad with the biggest smile I had, "That someone would be me dad, I'm a Conduit," dad got all wide-eyed when Jake announced his newfound power, "Awesome! What ability did you get?", Jake then created a fireball in his right hand, "Fire," our dad then flipped out with excitement, "This is great, I guess we're meant to be an awesome team, smoke comes from fire, this is great! Me and your mother thought that one of you would become a Conduit, but we didn't really knew which one of you though," this got me and Rick confused, they knew that one of us would be a Conduit, yet they didn't know which of us?

"We thought that one of you would inherit our original abilities like neon or smoke, but we didn't expect a Fire Conduit to be born," our mother explained to us of how a Conduit child is suppose to gain their abilities, and she also mentioned that some Conduit children, like me, can gain an entirely different ability, like fire, or any other base element, "So, I guess that means I'm a special kind of breed of Conduit then?", mom and dad nodded in response, this got me all excited, this is going to be epic!

"Oh boy, that means I need to keep a close eye on you Jake, that fire power of yours is very destructive," and there goes buzzkill Rick again, lecturing to me again about the dangers about being a Conduit, "You might as well listen to your brother, Jake, he's going to help you out on your journey," I got the biggest confused face you can think of, "What do you mean by that? What journey?", even Rick got confused of what our father meant, "I mean is that you guys are allowed to go travel to places on your own, like Seattle, you two are like me and uncle Reggie, you may not get along on some things, but your brothers, and you have to look out for each other," me and Rick nodded in response, hey at least I get to start a journey with my older brother, and it is going to be an awesome one.

* * *

**(Hidden From Sight)**

A mysterious shadowy figure watches the Conduit family, "Heh, so the troublemaker has become the Conduit, that's going to be a problem, he could be as strong as his father," this mysterious figure is one of the stragglers of the D.U.P., but whoever this man is, he's as powerful as Augustine herself, "I guess once I face up against him, I can take his powers for my own, heh, this is going to be fun," the mysterious figure disappears in a cloud of steam, this is one man that Jake needs to watch out for.

* * *

**(Rick's POV)**

I was thinking over of how I was going to get Jake to calm down with his ability to control fire, I mean, it is a very destructive element, and it's going to be hard for him to control, I guess that's why wants me to go with Jake on his journey, "So, how excited are you Rick? I mean, we are going on an epic journey after all," Jake was busy packing his stuff, he even packed dad's old vest, I guess he's bringing that thing with him, "Actually, I am a bit worried, I mean, you have the ability to control fire, and fire is an element that's going to be hard for you to control," my brother laughed a bit, which got me confused, "Oh c'mon dude, it's not like I'll go willy nilly, shooting fire shots at everything," he had a point there, and also he already named his first ability.

"I'm just saying, and also, I'm wondering of how you're going to get new abilities, I mean, all the D.U.P. core relays were drained of their juice from our father," no one's sure if there are any core relays anymore, our father drained them to unlock new abilities for each of his powers, "Than that's why we're going to Seattle my brother, there has to be some old DUP stuff lying around there, and maybe a couple DUP troopers to whack in the head," I chuckled a bit, he's a lot like our father alright, in a personality sense, but I did notice that he was packing his spray cans, "Oh man, don't tell me you're going to go tag stuff in Seattle, are you?", my brother always wanted to go to Seattle, one, to see the Space Needle, and two, to tag some spots in the city.

"Oh yeah, big time bro, once people see the epic art I can do, they'll start respecting me, not only as a human being, but as a Conduit as well," there are still some people who call Conduits Bio-terrorists, and it's not only the D.U.P., there is still that gang in the Lantern District of Seattle that despises our father's kind, "Yeah, well, just don't cause any trouble that may cause people to disrespect you," I finished packing my bag, I packed all the essentials I needed, and so did my brother, which is odd, "Oh trust me, I'm going to be like my father, the 'Hero of Seattle'," I chuckled a bit, hero is not in my brother's compartment.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

We had just finished up packing our stuff, but first, I got out my vest and put on, had to represent the family when me and my brother get to Seattle, and I'm going to represent in a huge way, by tagging my most awesome stencil art around the city, "So, you two ready to head out on your little adventure?", our mother joked a bit, she likes to do that sometimes, even since she met our father, in a Conduit to Conduit situation, "Yeah, and I got your vest on dad, I'm going to represent this family in an epic way," I said in pride, our dad smiled, he was really happy to know that, "Well that's awesome, also, be careful out there, there are still some people who don't like Conduits that much, so stay out of trouble, and I mean it," I could tell he's serious about the staying out of trouble part, "Don't worry dad, I'll be keeping a close eye on him, he won't get into any trouble while I'm around," and there goes buzzkill Rick once again, killing the mood as usual.

"I know you will Rick, just be careful out there you two, and be the best conduit you can be Jake," I nodded with a smile on my face, this is going to be one epic journey for me and my brother, "Well, let's get going Rick, Seattle is awaiting!", me and my older brother walked out to Rick's truck, since he is the only one out of us that can drive, I'm going to have a relaxing trip to the city of where our father began his journey as a hero.

* * *

Krika: And that's chapter two of my inFamous story.

Jake: Cool...fire abilities.

Krika: Cool it, fire-starter.

Rick: Don't give him nicknames, it'll only encourage him.

Krika: Whatever, anyway, review and don't flame.

Jake: Or I'll use my fire abilities on you!


	3. Learning New Tricks

Krika: Hey guys, I'm here once again bringing you chapter three of A New Age.

Jake: When do I get new powers?

Rick: Hopefully they're not as dangerous as your fire shot ability.

Krika: Oh trust me, you'll get new powers Jake, now let's get this show on the road!

Jake: Right, Krika1119 doesn't own inFamous.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

We were driving down the road that will get us to Seattle, and I was thinking along the way of how I'm going to get new fire powers, I mean, Fire Shot is cool, but I would like something a bit better, "We there yet, Rick? I'm getting a bit bored," my brother sighed in frustration, probably because this was the fifth time I asked him this, "We'll get there when we get there, and also, I know what you're thinking, and I don't think it's a good idea," once again, buzzkill Rick is at it again, killing the mood of fun, "Hey, if those dang DUP troopers are going to cause us trouble, I may as well have something in my arsenal," I didn't get a response, I just gave up and looked out my window, when I saw something, "hey! Stop the truck!", and as quickly as I said it, Rick stopped the truck on a dime, "What is it?", I got out of the truck and went over to the thing I saw, "Over here! There's something under this rubble!", I started blasting away at the rubble that was there, and also hoping that I don't damage whatever is under this crap.

"What do you mean there's something under here?", and right after he said that, I removed the last piece of rubble that was covering, and you're not going to believe this, a core relay, and it was still active, "Holy crap, a core relay! Awesome! New power here I come!", I was just about to absorb the core relay until my brother stopped me, "No way, we're not even sure if this thing is just a way to trap us," I got a bored expression on my face and I absorbed it anyway, and it was a strange feeling, like having the power of the sun in you, ten times stronger actually, and then I had some sort of freaky vision that showed me using a different power, and the power was me striking down some DUP troopers with some wicked melee attack, time to try this out.

"Holy crap! You alright Jake?", I chuckled in response before going into full blown laughter, "Alright? Dude, I feel better than before, I picked up a new trick," I then notice that there was a chain in the back of the truck, "and this is going to help me perform that trick," I picked up the chain and wrapped it around my wrist, "What are you doing? And why are you using that chain like you're our father?", I responded to that question by unraveling the chain, the chain then turned a hot red before igniting into flames, "Huh, so this is my ability, now what shall I name it? Hmm...how about, Flame Whip? Yeah, that has a nice ring to it," I looked for something to try my new ability on, and I just so happen to see a tree, I ran up to the tree and did a simple whip towards it, and it left a burn mark that would proably sting for weeks.

* * *

**(Rick's POV)**

I was both amazed, and a bit scared that my brother learned yet another destructive move, "Hey kid!", we both turn to see about ten guys standing in a group, and they were all wearing D.U.P. uniforms, "Oh great, what do you want, DUPs?", not really the best time to be mouthing off to about ten guys, "What we want? We want you to die, your kind was just a mistake, your a stain on this world," I noticed that Jake created a fireball in his hand, "Stain, huh? Well say that to me again, my name's Jake Rowe, son of Delsin Rowe, heard of him?", this got those guys scared for their lives, everyone knows about our father, and how he expose Augustine for what she truly was, "Wait...why are we scared of a punk kid? Son of Delsin or not, your still just a kid, and your petty fire tricks don't scare me," Jakob smiled and fired off a fire shot at the leader, knocking him back a few feet, "Yeah, you might want to rethink on the petty part," oh man, we have gotten ourselves into trouble big time.

"Little punk kid, eat some lead!", the D.U.P. commander got out a pistol and shot at my brother three times, each hitting my brother, "Ha, we told you to not mess with us, and you didn't listen," while the ten DUP troopers were laughing their butts off, they didn't notice that Jake was regenerating, "Hey! I'm not done with you guys yet!", Jake then ran into the group of D.U.P. soldiers, using his new ability to take them down pretty easily, "AH, okay, okay, I surrender, just don't hurt me!", one of the DUP guys were surrendering, and Jake responded by slamming him to the ground and restraining him in fire, "You see there, not all Conduits are bad, spread the word, all of you," I then notice something that was really strange, the decal on the vest changed suddenly, the blue crow pointed more upward and the red crow was pointed downward, I just decided to shrug it off, it's probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Well, I guess you have a bit of impulse control little brother, taking down these D.U.P. soldiers alive," Jake wasn't really listening, he was heading back to the truck, "C'mon, Rick, we don't want to find out if these D.U.P. guys came alone, let's get out of here," I just stood there for a few seconds before following him back to the truck, oh boy, this is going to be one long day.

* * *

**(Hidden From Sight)**

A mysterious Conduit watches our young hero, "So that's Jake Rowe, huh? Pretty impressive if he's able to handle ten D.U.P. officers at once and beat them all down, although his father had to deal with concrete DUPs, but at his age, he should be able to take down a conduit on his own, except for me, no one beats the Conduit of water, my moves are fluid and calm, his moves are rash and aggresive, I'll beat him down if he challenges me, but I'll wait to see," the mysterious Conduit then turned into a pool of water and moved from the location he was at, fire and water, two elements that don't get along very well.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

I was still a bit excited that I finally learned a new ability, I'm one step closer in completing my arsenal of fire abilities, "Hey, Rick, I wonder what other move I might learn the next time I drain a core relay?", I could tell that my brother wasn't all that excited though, "Jake, I'm not sure what new ability you'll get, I just hope it's not as destructive as the one you just picked up," my god, he's been buzzkill Rick all day, it's getting old, "I have to say that there will be no promises, you need to stop worrying dude, I'll be fine, I have my powers completely under control," this managed to calm down my older brother only a little bit, but he was still worried that I'll pick up a trick that will level buildings.

"Look, just don't go crazy when we get to Seattle, we don't want people to freak out over a Fire Conduit that's causing mayhem in the streets," he had a point there, "Oh, c'mon, I'll just act as my normal self, tagging and causing a little mischief, because that's who I am, and I'm not changing the way I am," this got my brother to chill, good, I don't want him worrying about me every step on our adventure.

"Just promise me that...you won't go crazy with your powers, you may have healing powers, but you're not invincible," he made another point, even with my healing factor, I can still die, "I promise that I won't go crazy dude, I'm not crazy to go on a rampage through Seattle," and right after I said that last part, we came up to the bridge that connects the main road to the city, "Here we are, Seattle, the city where we'll be starting our little adventure little brother," this got me really excited, me and my older brother will be travelling in the city where our father started his journey as a hero.

* * *

Krika: A bit shorter than the last two, but hey, it's a start.

Jake: At least I got an awesome power.

Rick: A destructive one.

Krika: Calm down you two, and Jake, you'll be getting another power in the next chapter.

Jake: Sweet!

Krika: In the meantime, review and don't flame!


	4. Exploring Seattle

Krika: Hey guys, Krika here once again bringing you another chapter of A New Age.

Jake: In this chapter, me and my brother will be exploring the large city of Seattle.

Rick: Just make sure not to go nuts, I mean, I know you're a Conduit, but you need to calm down.

Krika: And if you guys are wondering about the blue crow event from chapter three, it means that Jake is on the road of a hero right now.

Jake: Yep, I'm building up my Good Karma.

Rick: Better than Evil Karma.

Krika: Yep, anyway, I don't own inFamous.

* * *

**(Rick's POV)**

We had finally reached Seattle after encountering those D.U.P. officers, as well as the event where my little brother learned a new ability, "Seattle, can't wait to start our adventure, Rick, that and I can't wait to see the Space Needle," my little brother has always wanted to see the Space Needle when he had the chance to go to Seattle, he's always been fascinated by it, "Well, make sure not to try and climb it like our father did once," Jake groaned in response, but in both in frustration and fear, my brother has acrophobia, the fear of heights, "Dude, don't worry, I won't try any of that crap, no way I would climb something that high if there aren't any railing," he made a point, a very sincere point.

"Okay, but I'm still going to be watching you, you may have subdued those D.U.P. officers, but that doesn't change anything unless you pull of something heroic, but stupid," Jake laughed a bit in response, "Oh trust me, I'll do something heroic, and there's a likely chance that it will be very stupid," I chuckled a bit in response, my brother has always been the one who wants to follow in our father's footsteps, "Well, make sure that I help you, you only have two abilities right now, and it's going to be hard to find a core relay in a big city," my brother groaned in response, oh boy, he's going to get more and more frustrated if he can't get a new ability.

"I wonder if we'll meet any Conduits?", this got me worried when Jake said that, meeting a Conduit would be bad, we're not even sure if we'll meet a Water Conduit, Jake may be weak against someone like that, Fire Conduits and Water Conduits probably don't get along very well anyway, "Well, if we do, promise me that you'll play nice, we want to make friends, not enemies," Jake just waved my hand at me, I just gave up and stopped talking.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

Me and Rick have finally made it to the city of Seattle, and man it has changed a bit, heroic tags of dad, mom, and Eugene were on some of the walls of the buildings, "Now this is a place that I can let loose," my brother then gave me a device, "Here, this will keep us in touch while you're out exploring the city," I got the biggest grin I ever had on my face, "Thanks bro!", without thinking much, I jump out the car and land near a paint store, "huh, convenient," I walked into the store and started looking at the merchandise, "not bad, not bad," I walked up to the spray paint section, and there were cardboard cutouts of my father.

"I see you're interested in Delsin Rowe, the Hero of Seattle," I turn to see the manager behind me, "Well yeah, it's because he's my father," this got the manager step back in suprise, "Y-you're one of the sons of Delsin Rowe?", I chuckled and nodded in response, "Yes sir, my name's Jake, " I shook hand with the store manager, he was really excited to meet one of the sons of my father, "What do you need Jake? I got a new shipment of blue spray paint you can try out for free," this got me excited, I nodded in response and the store manager gave me a can of blue spray paint, "Thanks sir, I'll need to take my leave then," I left the store waving goodbye to the manager, being the son of Delsin Rowe is really awesome.

"Okay, where should I go to first?", I was deciding whether to got to Olaf's Sea Shack and get something to eat or stop by the Space Needle first, "hmm, well I am feeling pretty hungry, so Olaf's it is then!", since the device Rick gave me acted as a map, I could use that to direct me to the nearest restraunt, and while I was running, I noticed at the corner of my eye something that intrigued, so I decided to back up, "oh, please tell me that's what I think it is," in the alleyway between two buildings, I saw a strange blue glow, "I think it is," I completely forgot the fact that I was hungry and rushed down the alleyway, although what I didn't notice that I was being followed by four gang members.

I finally reached the blue glow and discovered a core relay that was locked up, "Well crap, might as well crack it open," I unraveld my chain and unleashed a couple Flame Whips until the thing busted open, "there, time to drain," I was just about to drain the core relay until I heard some voices behind me, "Ha, hey look, another freak," I turn around to see the gang members that followed me down the alleyway, "Ha, hey look, a bunch of punks," I mocked them because I knew that they had two options, option one, they attack me and I beat the crap out of them, or option two, they surrender and leave me alone, "Who you callin' punk, freak?", that pushed me closer to giving these four a beatdown of a lifetime, so I decided to give them a warning by generating a fireball in my hand, "You guys better beat it, my name's Jake Rowe, perhaps you've heard of my father?", this got these guys to back off a bit, giving me enough space to start draining the core relay.

I drained the core relay and had the same feeling again, but this time I had a different vision, it showed me turning into a stream of fire and dashing into vents and in the air, as well as me floating using my fire, I just learned my dash and thrusters ability, "Hey freak, we're not done with you yet," each of the street rats got out either a broken pipe, or a crowbar, "Sorry you guys, but I gotta go, I'll see you four later!", I Flame Dashed into a nearby vent, sending me to the roof of the building, "woo! Man that's fun!", but then I realized my phobia, "oh...crap," I started to feel a bit nauseous when I looked down into the alleyway that I was just in, but then I remembered the tricks I just picked up, so it was like I lost my fear of heights, and it was a really good feeling.

* * *

**(Hidden from Sight)**

"So the rumors are true, a new Conduit has come to Seattle," another Conduit from Seattle watches Jake as he learned his new abilities, "Jake Rowe, huh? I'd like to see if this kid can become stronger than me, after all, a Lightning Conduit needs an opponent," the mysterious Conduit jumped on one of the electrical powerlines and started moving at fast speeds on it, another Conduit that Jake needs to watch out for.

* * *

**(Jake's POV)**

I started using my newfound abilities to help me out get to Olaf's much faster, and man was I enjoying it, "WOOHOO!", I mid-air Flame Dashed to another rooftop, and I noticed that some people were taking some pictures, so I decided to stop for a moment and calm down a bit, "yeah, now that is an awesome set of abilities!", I was nearly there to Olaf's before I got a call from Rick, "_Jake, it's Rick, I've been hearing from other people that they've seen you kind of flying between rooftops_," I chuckled a bit, "Not really 'flying', but close, I just drained from a core relay and got my dash and thrusters abilities, and it's pretty sweet!", I then knew that I would get a lecture from buzzkill Rick again, "_Okay, but please be careful with your new abilities, I don't want you falling from a four story building_," I got a bit bored and hung up, _You need to learn to relax, Rick, I'll be fine anyway._

I had finally reached Olaf's and my stomach was roaring at me, not growling, roaring, "Alright, stomach, time to get some food," I got out my wallet and walked into the restraunt and was greeted by a friendly manager, "Ah! Welcome, come in, come in, what shall I get you sir?", I looked at the menu and picked out what I wanted to eat, "I'll think I'll have the smoked salmon to go please, gotta see the Space Needle," the manager nodded and proceeded to head into the kitchen, "_Now in other news, reports of rogue Conduits have been surfacing over the past few days, officials believe that not all Conduits that were freed from Curdun Cay are not all that good_," I noticed that the news was on the television, and this got me interested.

"Rogue Conduits, huh? Why do I feeling this is similar to my father's adventure here sixteen years ago?", I heard the bell at the front counter ring, and I turn to see that my food was ready to go, "Here's your food sir, that will be six fifty," I handed him the money and picked up my food, now that I got my food, it's time to go see the Space Needle!

* * *

Krika: And there you have it folks, chapter 4 of A New Age.

Jake: Awesome how you made me learn two new abilities.

Krika: It's no biggie, anyway, review the story and don't flame!

Jake: Or I'll Flame Dash through your vents and use Fire Shot on you!


End file.
